Landlord Almighty
was the second episode of Season Four of George Lopez, also the 58th overall series episode. Written by John R. Morey, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, premiered on ABC-TV on October 5, 2004. Synopsis George decides that a few days of living in the real world, paying for rent and bills, will make Carmen, who complains that George and Angie treats her like a child, appreciate being a kid; instead she gets a new roommate to help pay the rent, but she winds up having to do twice as much work. Episode summary After Carmen complains about being treated like a kid and wants to be treated as an adult, George decides to treat Carmen like an adult, by having her as a tenant in their home: paying bills, paying rent, and getting her own food. Just when George thinks his plan is working, Carmen decides to bring in a roommate, Taylor (Valeria Andrews), a dancer and model who was part of rapper Chingy's entourage whom she met while on her excursion to San Francisco with Zack (in "George Searches for a Needle in a Haight-Stack") to live with her. After Carmen goes out all night and Taylor, who brings a guy home and can't get rid of him, George, after Taylor tries to ask him to get the guy to leave, wants to kick Taylor out with him, which he, indeed, winds up doing. When Carmen then threatens to leave again with Taylor, Angie tells her that she can stay or leave, insisting that Carmen allows she and George to take care of her, as they persuade her to allow Taylor to go back to San Francisco, and as George talls Tayler "live there for the rest of your life!". Carmen decides to give in and decides to go back to being George and Angie's daughter again. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Díez as Victor Palmero Guest Starring *Valeria Andrews as Taylor Quotes :Ernie: Hey, George. I was wrong, man. It was a good idea to take Angie over golfing with us. :George: Yep. She's got a learn about them. :Ernie: That's right. ---- :Carmen: You know, I still have my bag packed upstairs. :Angie: Then go get it. :Carmen: You don't mean that. :Angie: Yeah, I do because having you stay out all night at parties is no different than having you run away. ---- :Benny: (to George) I've added up how much it cost to raise you minus what you mean to me and you owe me $275. ---- Trivia *When George comes back in the room from turning off Carmen's music he shuts the door. After he looks in the mirror, on his way back to his bed, the door is open. *Continuity: During the scene where George is at the door listening to Carmen and her roommate are fight, when he backs away, one of the knitted skulls falls down. In the next shot where he sees Max, it's back up on the door. *When George comes into his bedroom, he closes the door, then the camera goes to Angie, then back to George, then to Angie, and when it comes back to George again, the door is open. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes